The inventor of the present invention has appreciated that an improved method of handling pieces of equipment for installing a wind turbine generator is of benefit, and has in consequence devised the present invention.
Installing a wind turbine generator comprises different pieces of equipment and different steps of transportation. The pieces of equipment can be wind turbine generator components themselves including sub stations for supplying the electrical energy to a grid, or the pieces of equipment can be equipment associated with installing a wind turbine generator such as mobile cranes or other installation equipment needed at a site of installation or at another site.
Cranes are widely used for installation of wind turbine generators, either land-based mobile cranes or stationary cranes, or sea-based barge cranes, or even air-borne helicopters used as cranes. Vehicles or vessels are also used for installation of wind turbine generators, including trucks, trains, ships and aircrafts, namely for transporting pieces of equipment from a site of loading to a site of unloading.
Common to the different vessels and vehicles used for installation of a wind turbine generator is that the vessels or vehicles often are very expensive to use and/or require roads, harbours, airports, or railway stations for loading and unloading the pieces of equipment and/or require sufficiently wide and stable roads or railways between the site of loading and the site of unloading.